La Huida
by love of angel
Summary: Creo que tendrá un poco de shonen-ai. Espero que les guste y me dejan rr plss, son necesarios auque sean tomatazos... También tengo que agradecer a un amigo que me ayudo a subir este cap
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

**

**Muy bien como todos escriben: los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen y la idea de harry potter tampoco.**

**

* * *

**

**LA HUIDA**

**Prologo: I parte el ingreso al bosque**

Esa noche en la cual uno debe admirar todo lo que se toca, el viento soplaba fuertemente sobre el ventanal del balcón, parecía que llovería o como solía pasar una nevada inesperada antes que empezara a nevar. Entraba un inmenso frío lo cual dejaba ala casa de los cross que dejaba una gigantesca sensación navideña, prendían estufas, chimeneas, para calentarla y mantenerla en una temperatura normal. Por lo contrario, la habitación de la joven ,la mayor de la casa, estaba helada , la cual parecía estar durmiendo no se sentía movimiento dentro de estaba , en este cuarto era el mas grande y mas helado casi sin decorado lo mas que resaltaba eran sus paredes blancas como la nieve formaban un aire de locura dentro de su cabeza, la cama en medio del cuarto estaba bacía el resto de la pieza estaba oscura aun omitiendo lo desordenado que estaba los libros por un lado los cojines de otro lado los vestidos que tanto tenia cuidado en tenerlos tirados en el suelo era un caos dentro pero eso no se notaba por la oscuridad que rodeaba y lo único que se veía era una sombra que estaba en la ventana que alumbraba al interior de la pieza , se alumbraba por la ,aun estando con el frío, luz plateada de la luna llena. Se veía bellísima entre tanta oscuridad y vientos congeladores estaba aun presente iluminado lo imposible con su luz que al pasar la noche era mas y mas encantador.

En la ventana, se ve una figura que observa por la ventana buscando algo que no encuentra en su contorno, abre las cortinas para poder observar lo que la reina de la oscuridad busca en su inmensa soledad o solo mirando a un punto indiferente que, al no querer volver a la realidad, lo hace porque algo interrumpe su mundo, su pequeño mundo de imaginación que la rodea si ella lo quiere, que la alejaba de todo que estaba bien dentro de este y observando pero que se comporta así por la triste esperanza que la soledad la hizo entristecerse , su mundo se cae a pedazos por la ferocidad del viento que pega contra el ventanal.

La joven miraba por un instante piensa en _lo bello que seria si la nieve cayera en verano o si los pájaros mas pequeños cantaran por la noche eso seria hermoso_ o como resolver su problema si no puede salirse de la escuela, la joven negaba con la cabeza queriendo abrir la ventana, su mano temblorosa acerco a la manija que abría la puertas al balcón, tratando de abrirla se corto con esta y junto su otra mano para poner mas fuerza en la manija la abrió el aire helado lleno el lugar haciendo que se estremeciera de frío.

Sin protección alguna mas que su pijama que era de dos piezas camino con los pies descalzos salio al balcón _'esta noche caerán los primeros copos de nieve' _y el viento del norte soplo de nuevo haciendo que en sus cabellos se enredaran _'¿Por qué no estará esto en el verano o en el invierno que al la un sol resplandeciente que uno no pueda mirar_? Sus inquietudes crecían mientras se acercaba a la orilla, llegando a la baranda se subió a esta _'si me tiro llegare mas rápido al suelo terminare con mis problemas y solucionare mi existencia, terminare con mi dolor y si mejor bajo por la enredadera del balcón que tiene a un lado…..'_ y se tiro del segundo piso de la ventana que le correspondía a su cuarto a la enredadera que estaba en un lado , la cual tapaba la ventana de la pieza de los niños de la casa , bajo , y bajo , siguió descendiendo con cuidado de no resbalar la hierva estaba helada y de repente desde la mitad del piso se resbaló en la caída sintió como el corazón se le hacia mas y mas apretado el pecho se le apretaba y asta el momento que toco el suelo solo le dolía una cosa.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ay como duele ….. condenada piedra –ella se mira el muslo derecho y una gigantesca piedra estaba bajo y le pego dejando un moretón del mismo tamaño- ya me tire y no me mate …. se levantó se sentó en la hierva verde que estaba alrededor de la piedra flexiono sus piernas y gesticulo el rostro en forma de dolor agacho la cabeza, su cabellos ,enredados unos con otros , se fueron hacia delante , comenzó a sollozar.-¿Qué tengo que hacer para estar a tu lado?,¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me comprendas que me duele no estar en tus brazos? que hago acá llorando y tratando de acabar con la creación que hiciste de mi vida pero que la destruiste cunado te fuiste?

No importa- subió la cabeza, ya no lloraba sino miraba fijamente a sus rodillas - me iré a vivir a otro lado no esperare mas –se levantó miro a su alrededor y, seco sus lagrimas rió un copo – que reprobable apariencia tengo ¿Qué me dirían si me vieran ……realmente tengo ….Que encontrarte - ordeno sus pensamientos y los mejor seria que ella volviera a la cama

De pronto sintió unos pasos, alguien venia diviso una ligera luz de unos faroles _'si me pillan acá me llevaran ante mi padre me preguntaran que paso y porque estaba afuera pensara que el ha regresado y ira en su búsqueda si alo mejor queme hiciera la desmallada mientras pasa'_ la luz se acercaba y ella se tiro al suelo quedando verdaderamente desmallada

Después de unos minutos de reposo en su cuarto, se despertó pensó que todo era un sueño que el no la había salvado y que no se había lanzado al viento desde el segundo piso . se levanto de su cama todo estaba en el mismo desorden que antes menos los libros

-que paso aquí porque esta todo ordenado –

entre los libros que a ella le gustaban estaban abiertos y puestos en fila los que tenían alguna relación con los bosques, entre esos había uno con una carta entremedio y unas líneas marcadas con lápiz grafito abrió los libros sacota carta

_Querida Roo. O Rosalía Cross Fronworr para sus padres_

_espero que entiendas lo que te escribo, que las entiendas las pienses como las palabras que te decía … mi querida roo no se si tu debas saberlo pero si lo quieres saber lo entenderás ….espero que entiendas lo que te escribo, que estas líneas te hagan respirar que te sean útiles para la vida y que me entiendas porque no me quede a tu cumpleaños…lo lees te estaré viendo_ –miro al frente no entendía la carta de su amigo pero tenia que hacerlo que el decía porque era mejor hacerlo, conteniéndose a leer miro al reloj que estaba en la pared arriba del escritorio, la 3:00 AM bajo los escalones que llevaban a la ventana, al balcón y se quedo en la puerta , las cortinas se movían suavemente los copos de nieve se dejaban ver por el cielo azul oscuro , bellos copos que danzaban al compás de una música que solo ellos conocían y danzaban dejándose llevar por le viento y sus carisias.

Subió un tirante que le colgaba por el hombro y tomando la bata que estaba en el suelo salio del cuarto , estabas mas calmada y tranquila , siguió leyendo las letras aparecían en una forma especial no se asusto al ver que desaparecía al instante paro al caer un pequeño copo se quedo en tatita las palabras

_-Y o nunca pensé que te diría esto…pero si es necesario tengo y debo hacerlo_

Estas desaparecieron haciéndoles paso a otras mas marcadas que las anteriores

-parece como silo estuvieras escribiendo ahora … si lo haces dime que si-

_si_ – se escribo en la carta

-entonces porque no me dejas verte-

_-porque no continuas leyendo mejor y me preguntas después -_

-y los libros que tengo que leer?-

_-Es lo harás después de que leas esta carta- _volvió a escribir y borrar rápidamente-

-Entonces empieza ya- con una voz de mando que no le salía desde ya dos semanas

_-Miras hacia al frente ,bajad los escalones y no penséis estotra cosa mas que en lo que vendrá si no te mueves _

_Pensad en lo que os digo y si me sigues estaremos juntos porque he descubierto tu mundo, entorno almio crearemos uno que estara fuera delos limites de la razón _

_**Amor mío si queréis volver solo tienes que creer-**_

-porque me escribes esto?-pregunto asombrada

_-Porque revelas en tus sueños?_- escribió poéticamente

-Porque no soy un hombre –dijo levantando un ceja

_-Que pesada eres, creo que ni por carta te puedo seducir_-ella miro por la baranda y vio que una sombra se movía asía el bosque y le hacia señas que le siguiese. bajo por la enredadera pero esta vez afirmándose fuerte d cada rama que encontraba firme. llego abajo siguió corriendo por el jardín que estando lleno de flores y caminos de pasto se enfriaban con la nieve que caía sin parar llegándola final del senderos, paro un momento se arreglo la bata de levantarse y se coloco el gorro , encerrándose en el genero para cubrir su delicada piel

-_Ven, ven y corre junto a mi mirad que hay mucho camino que recorrer-_Una vos susurro en su oído

-**Astro** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito de repente asustada al sentir la vos de su amado, se dio vuelta y al no encontrar la persona deseada entristecían y siguió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

Cuando estuvo unos cuantos árboles a dentro veía como la luz de la luna era lo único que llegaba, mientras mas corría mas se acababa la luz, quiso mirar para atrás pero no lo hizo.

_**-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ En donde estas, adonde voy,porque me llebas????**_- grito a todo pulmón dentro ya del inmenso y oscuro bosque

-adonde quieras- susurro otra vos –porque ya as llegado

-en donde estas déjate ver, cobarde – algo la asusto mas alguien la abrazaba o eso era lo que creía se dio una vuelta y quedando a pocos centímetros de separación de su opresor

-sabes que soy yo para que preguntas -

-en donde as estado estos últimos meses, crees que no h estado preocupada , porque me dejaste como te fuiste ¿sabes por lo que estamos haciendo-

-todo lo que preguntas esta en tu interior o en tu casa donde deje la carta

el chico alto, delgado, de inmensos ojos de color verde vivo que traducían sus emocione, la chica cabellos color arena ojos claros y piel blanca se besaron en la mejilla tras un abrazo muy cariñoso volvieron a mirarse pasaron minutos sin decirse nada ella solo quería quedarse entre los brazos de su amado y el abrazarla por siempre el joven astro interrumpió el silencio

-si nos pillan acá te encerraran no te dejaría volver a tu escuela-

-querrás decir nuestra escuela –interrumpió roo-aparte que importa la escuela si te tengo a ti -Roo lo abrazo fuertemente, dejandose llebar por las empcones ambos chicos se quedaronn unos minutos asi tratando de que nadie ni nada los interrumpiese, derrepente m

-no, de seguro que a mi llame abran expulsado, mira se re directo mañana ven a esta misma hora o un poco mas temprano y te mostrare por lo que deje de verte

* * *

continuara


	2. Dime

_**

* * *

Saint seiya no es mio tampoco Harry potter

* * *

**_

Capitulo 2: dime

Al día siguiente pareció que no hubiese pasado nada, esa mañana estaba muy despejada sin ninguna nueve, el frío que la noche anterior atormento a las familias de la pequeña ciudad, se tranquilizó en una pequeña brisa, suave y acogedora.

En la casa de los cross, las acciones matutinas están por empezar, las empleadas pasaron primero por las habitaciones de las señoritas de la casa algunas con la cocina mientras otras con la limpieza. Los mayordomos empezaban con otras cosas y como era de costumbre les ayudaban a más de una, en sus tareas.

Roo, despertó sobresaltada miro a su alrededor, ¿había sido un sueño….abra sido realidad? Ella no lo sabia pero sabia que el había estado ya que la prueba mas clara era que el desorden que habían dejado con sus libros y las cartas que están encima del escritorio

Encontró un ramo de flores de las que a ella le gustaban.

-rosas ¿en este tiempo no se dan en el pueblo?- Se cuestionaba - pero de mas las saco de otro lado-dijo sin darle valor se incorporo en la cama mirando las con detenimiento y haciendo un juicio a las rosas dijo

-rojas, blancas y amarillas ¿Qué significa?-las dejo en la mesita de noche se volvió acostar en la cama, sin dormirse se dedico a pensar en lo de la noche anterior

-y si lo voy a ver a su casa, ¿estará a ya o no?- tocaron la puerta- esta abierto-grito.

Nadie respondió a su grito –deben ser los niños – dijo con enojo se levanto y camino despacio hacia el otro balcón de su habitación, este esta al otro ladote su cuarto también es el que da a los jardines internos de la mansión cross realmente ella tenia la pieza mas grande, corrí las cortinas, de este lado del cuarto era mas "tibio" que el otro.

Desde acá se veía la cocina, el cuarto de sus padres y mucho más.

Miro a el suelo, estaban creciendo los árboles que habían plantado el año pasado y los arbustos se veían mas fuertes, corrió las cortinas y decidió afrentar a su desorden, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nuevo

se llevo una gran sorpresa todo ordenado, bajo de la cama encontrando con los almohadones de la habitación de alado y los suyos juntos, le pareció extraño que este todo tan ordenado excepto los libros decidió ordenarlos pero...

-quien ordenaría mi cuarto siendo que esta supuestamente serrada la puerta- fue a cerciorarse. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta tomo la manija y la tiro con fuerza no lo creía estaba completamente serrada un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Pe …pero si yo y mi padre somos los únicos que tenemos la llave –cayo quedando con las rodillas pegadas al suelo, estaba asustada quien mas tendría la llave?,para su suerte tocan de nuevo la puerta

-señorita-llamo a la puerta la nana –señorita –volvió a tocar, roo no sabia si abrirle , realmente le agradaba sus visitas y su compañía pero esta vez no la quería ver

SEÑORITA-grito la nana –ME PUEDE HACER EL FAVOR DE ABRIR LA PUERTA-golpeaba con algo mas bien algo metálico

no quiero abrirle pensó , mejor me ago la dormida arrancó asía la cama y se tapo .Desordenado un poco las sabanas para que no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta y se quería tapar con una de las almohadas de abajo pero algo lo impedía

-que rayos están pesado-de repente se ligero- ¿que raro?- en eso la nana estaba abriendo la puerta con la llave del padre de roo.

-Mira niña-le decía la nana de cariño-como se te ocurre encerrarte, no ves que te traigo el desayuno de hace cuanto ¿tres días que no comes ni bocado o me equivoco...dime que haces escondida debajo de todo eso?...te conozco muy bien para que andes con esos jueguitos de hacerte la dormida, dime que haces? He?

-Ha eres tu pese que era otra persona –mintió- ¿que me has traído?-cambio el tema no le gustaba que le descubriesen una mentira y menos con ella

-¿segura? Dijo entrando con una bandeja bastante grande, cerro la puerta y se sentó junto a Rosalía

-Si

-Bueno, te traje un desayuno …lo normal tostadas con mantequilla queso jamón y jugo de naranja leche o café mermelada pan con ensalada algo de pescado y nada mas-

-Me quieres hacer engordar o quieres que vomite la comida?.........-pregunto impresionada por la manera de traer alimentos- si no fuera porque tengo HAMBRE , me comería las tostadas -

-Si, bueno te dejo tengo que hacer despertar a tus hermanitos...ha tu hermano Cristian te viene a ver… no peleen ya sabes que no me gusta que discutas con alguien. – levantándose con dificultad , por su alta edad , camino despacio y se quedo en la puerta

-NANA?

-Dime?

-Quédate conmigo te tengo que decirte algo……-la señora serró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

_**Mientras en otro lado**_

En la mansión kido Se notaba que la dueña de casa no estaba por que sise sentía eran los gritos y gritos cosas quebrarse y mucha bulla de parte de los caballeros de bronce.

Ese día se encontraban en una rara convivencia anormal entre ellos.

En la cocina estaban shun e ikki sirviéndose su desayuno, en eso entra hyoga.

-buenos días –dijo con alegría y esperando una respuesta miro a los otros dos que estaban en el lugar, Ikki solo lo miro y eso fue la respuesta que dio pero su hermano menor miraba interesado en un punto lejano.

-Me tengo que ir a la colegio-dijo de repente se levanto de la silla tomo sus cosas, fue al lavaplatos y lo dejo ahí ikki lo siguió con la mirada

-¿no crees que es muy temprano para irte?-

-no, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas antes –se sentía un poco de frialdad en las palabras de shun.

-¿te acompaño?-pregunto hyoga apurándose a terminar su desayuno

- no, gracias-respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. De repente se sintió el timbre-debe ser para mi dijo y se fue.

En el trayecto al colegio de shun, el cuál estaba a unas cuadras de la mansión, se encontró con un amigo, Astro, el cual también iba a su misma escuela

-que bueno que viniste astro ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?-

-porque tenia que ir a verla ¿desde cuando que no lo ago?......-ambos muchachos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, les faltaba poco antes de llegar así que shun dijo algo que a ambos impresiono

-¿Porque no la traes?...si ella quiere claro

-ya le dije

-¿como?

-que ya le dije que si quería venir pero me puso miles de impedimentos.

-que mal….pero podrán verse mas seguido cuando salgan de clases o no?

-es lo mismo que el año pasado, pero algún día la traeré para que la conozcas n-n-fueron a la dulcería les encantaba ir a ya porque siempre encontraban cosas nuevas, aunque ya están bastante grandes como para ir

En el colegio, cada uno esta en un salón distinto, Astro a deportes junto con shyriu y shun a matemáticas también estaba en la clase de Hyoga después se encontrarían en la cafetería en el descanso.

-astro, estoy acá –le gritaba Shun que esta sentado en un puesto con mesita para dos – ven ¡¡¡¡

El fue y lo encontró fácilmente ya que siempre se sentaban en el mismo lugar. Un mesero se les acercó les pidió la orden y solo tomaron café.

Platicaron de bastantes cosas y variados temas, todo iba bien asta que, como siempre, llegaban a la parte que uno decía _¿que es el amor, nosotros no somos nada para juzgarlo?_ y se cortaba la conversación quedaban en un gran vació terminaban el café y se iban pero esta ves no lo hicieron, astro miro a Shun con cierta dulzura, el miraba a su taza de café lo miraba bastante interesado como si quisiese buscar la respuesta en ese liquido caliente.

-Shun ¿Qué te paso hoy en la mañana?-el nombrado de inmediato levanto la cabeza y salio de su interesante búsqueda

-nada,- respondió algo tímido- ¿porque me preguntas?

-porque te noto mas pensativo que lo normal, dime le dijiste algo?

- no, nada, no me atreví ni siquiera a darle los buenos días, hoy en la clase no lo mire porque me ponía nervioso, no preste atención a nada - astro sonrío- pero le diré algún día –dijo contento y miro a su amigo astro se levanto de pronto buscaba a alguien con la mirada

- me esperas un minuto –

-claro- el se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de unos minutos volvió con algo que lastimosamente llamo la atención de Shun

- esto me lo tienes que contar –dijo astro con un baso de café helado

-¿que cosa? –Pregunto nervioso – ¿lo de la clase o lo de hoy en el desayuno?

-todo- Shun suspiro, iba a empezar a contarle todo lo sucedido pero la presencia de alguien le incomodaba y no le permitía comenzar , sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse sus ojos se abrieron como platos era Hyoga que esta detrás de Astro esperando a los dos O.O

-hola-saludo alegremente – ¿me puedo sentar?

-si claro siéntate acá yo tengo que ir a pagar la cuenta –dijo astro-Shun dijo cuando se iba – no te demores ;)

esta bien –dijo bajando la cabeza y murmurando algo 'me las pagaras astro'

-dime de que hablaban con astro-pregunto Hyoga mirando a los ojos a Shun………

**continuara**


End file.
